Kareoke night
by Chronophobe
Summary: Okay. So what happens when my random mix of lovable people get drunk? gigglesIt's a oneshot. Just for fun. I find it funny though. Rated mainly because they're drunk.


Bishounen Prescription: Karaoke night

Written by: Jarimaru

Okay. So.

**Le disclaimer**: You should all know this, but I don't own any of the characters I'm writing about.

Wait. Yes. I own Jyarimaru. She is my creation. And Lamb is property of my friend.

No stealing.

The song is by a band called "Dead or Alive". The song is called "You spin me right round".

Summary: Well, I role-play with my friend, and one night the characters all got drunk and did Karaoke… this is what went down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait… wait, whudda we do now?" Jyarimaru's speech slurred a bit, but no one seemed to notice. She leaned against the couch, Kish's hand around her waist. Howl walked in from the kitchen, Sophie clinging to his sleeve.

"Let's…uh, how 'bout karaoke?" Howl was indeed drunk, but he kept his form well, speaking perfectly and not stumbling a bit. Sophie looked around, accessing the damage. She had not taken a single sip of alcohol, and planned to stay the responsible one.

"Yea! I like to sing!" Kish's face lit up, and he ran over to the TV. In the corner, rummaging around for the microphone and c.d. player. Lamb blinked, rubbing her eyes and came over to help him. "Here. Lemme see that." She took the cords, plugging them into their respective holes and took up the mic.

"So who's going to go first?" She turned around, looking at the various faces, none seeming too eager to go first. Kish reached over her shoulder, pulling the microphone out of her hands.

"I do! I do!" He jumped up and down, holding a c.d. in his hand. "Laaaambb! I'm going first! I'm going first! Put this in." He shoved the blank c.d. in her hand, still bouncing.

"Oi, Kish. What song is it?" Jyarimaru walked over to the small bar in the corner, pouring a thick red liquid into her glass. Kish just shrugged.

"You'll see."

Lamb looked over at Jyarimaru, after she had put in the c.d.

"I can't believe you're drinking that!" Lamb cringed, and went to go take the glass of dragons' blood form her friend.

"Neeee!" Jyarimaru squealed, running to go hide behind Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Hiiiidde mee!" She hid behind his large form, but he simply moved out of the way.

"Silly girl. I don't care. You shouldn't be having it anyhow." He stole the champagne glass and drained it of its contents.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! That was mine! And what do you mean, 'I shouldn't be having it'? You just drank the whole thing!" Jyarimaru pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes. But I am older. And **I** am a demon." Sesshoumaru was stoic, but pushed his point none the less. Jyarimaru wasn't a demon, well, physically, and the blood had already taken toll on her weak form.

"_Watch out, here I come." _Kish's voice rang. He wasn't half bad, really, but his awkward alien voice singing 80's music made Jyarimaru giggle. She walked over to him, (he was bopping up and down to the music) and began to dance next to him, humming along to the record. It was just music for a few moments, and then,

"_You spin me right round baby, right round, like a record baby, right round, round, round." _ This time, both Jyarimaru and Kish were singing, the former having pulled a mic. Out of some random place. Lamb laughed, listening to the mixture of sound and sat next to a grumbling Hiei. Hiei turned to look at her, mumbling a "hello".  
"_If I, I get to know your name. Well if I could trace your private number, baby." _ Jyarimaru continued to dance, as Kish sort of watched her and moved in place to the rhythm.

"_All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
I want some, want some_

_I set my sights on you  
(And no one else will do)  
And I, I've got to have my way now, baby_

_All I know is that to me  
You look like you're having fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Watch out here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby  
Right round like a record, baby  
Right round, round, round_

_I got to be your friend now, baby  
And I would like to move in just a little bit closer_

_All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Watch out here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round_

_All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Watch out here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round_

_I want to love…_

_I want to love…_

_All I know is that to me,_

_You look like you're having fun_

_Open up your loving arms,_

_Watch out here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round like a record, baby_

_Right round, round, round…"_

The song faded out, and Jyarimaru slipped away, Kish finishing the end. The music stopped, Jyarimaru and Kish both flushed; from being out-of-breath and from embarrassment.

"That was so cute!" Lamb said, smiling. Jyarimaru blushed, and ran her hands through her hair.

"I'm **never **doing that while I'm sober." Was all she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A list of characters included:

Jyarimaru (My own Character)

Lamb (Friend's character)

Kish (Tokyo MewMew)

Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha)

Howl and Sophie (Howl's moving Castle)

Hiei (YuYuHakusho)

Eeeee! I love that song! It reminds me of Kish for some reason.

It's by Dead or Alive, by the way, not my own song or lyrics.

I wrote this, but the Idea was inspired by a role-play.

I don't write stuff a lot, but I had to write this.

**Review maybe?**


End file.
